doc_mcstuffins_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambie's bullying dilemma
when lambie gets bullied by two new toys its owen and doc to the rescue it was a sunny day and doc was hosting a tea party Stuffy: doc it sure is hot out here good thing we are all wearing sun hats Doc: owen yep its so hot Lambie: just then a familar voice was heard it was emmi emmie: doc come here Doc: toys go stuffed 2 doc walked to the fence and peered around it emmie doc am i glad to see you ive just brought two dolls linda and stacy doc cool am i ok to play with them emmie sure she smiled at her best freind doc thanks she hurried to her yard docs steposcope glowed as the toys came to life doc hi guys emmies got two new dolls called stacy and linda linda ugh what an awful place stacy yeah and whose this she prodded owen lambie this is my freind owen and please dont prod him like that stacy so whats it got to do with you you stupid lamb owen hey take back what you said about her now linda no we wont she barged past the toys and stomped off in a huff after two hours lambie was having a relaxing time on the deckchair owen was with her lambie its sure nice to relax dont you think owen owen yeah just then linda marched up and pulled the back of lambies deckchair back and she went bouncing up into the air lambie aghhh help me owen owen then heroicly lept in the air and caught lambie lambie thanks owen my hero she hugged him owen your welcome now i have a good idea who did that he walked over to linda and stacy laughing stacy that was funny the way that lamb went up in the air owen it wasnt very nice wasnt it linda where did you come from owen i was here the whole time now can you please stop bothering lambie he went back and linda followed him linda hey you peasky lamb i want a word she grabbed lambie by her tutu owen watched linda then walked and tied lambie to a tree and put a rag in her mouth linda hahaha now see if you can escape now lambie mmmmmmmmmmmmm owen ungagged lambie and untied her linda hey that peasky dumb lamb escaped she splashed lambie linda that will teach her she walked off laughing lambie was crying because of what they had done she ran to the dollhouse owen lambie its me can you come out lambie opened the door owen you wanna rest in my airship lambie nodded as owen escorted her to the airship owen now you rest and ill get doc he hugged her lambie ok owen furious with what occured went to find doc owen doc lambies has been bullied by stacy doc oh no is she ok owen dont worry shes resting in my airship ill look after her doc ok owen meanwhile ill chat to stacy and linda to see why the bullied lambie owen ok owen leaves to his airship and checks on lambie owen doc said she'd have a word with stacy and linda outside chiily,stuffy and hallie had heard what happened stuffy owen is lambie ok we heard what happened owen yes stuffy shes fine but she could use a checkup hallie well what are you waiting for sugar lets get her checked over